Blood pressure is a key vital sign monitored by physicians, it is used for the diagnosis of many medical conditions, and by itself is monitored as a key metric for the management of disease. The standard measure of blood pressure is the auscultatory method, wherein a specialist inflates a cuff around the arm and uses a stethoscope to determine the systolic blood pressure and the diastolic blood pressure. Hypertension, an elevation in either the systolic or diastolic blood pressure, is a medical condition that afflicts some 70 million Americans, and it is estimated that only about half of these people have their disease under control.